Jimmy Two-Shoes
Outline Jimmy Two-Shoes is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville which makes him a source of irritation to Lucius Heinous whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings, he often acts before he thinks. Jimmy is also clueless to the fact that Heloise has a crush on him, or at least he was until Pairing Trouble came along. You know that there Jimmy kissed Heloise lips-to-lips and fell in love with her, admitted it in Jimmy in the Miserypics and began dating in A Boy or His Dog. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He also owns a pet monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of a dog. Mostly, you don't see Jimmy's or Heloise's parents around in the show. Voice Actor: Cory Doran. Romance Jimmy was clueless of Heloise's love until Jimmy in the Miserypics, but before that, in Pairing Trouble, Jimmy kissed Heloise lip-to-lip so he could get out of a forced marriage Saffi was planning (don't ask, you shouldn't care), and with that fell in love with Heloise. It's later in Jimmy in the Miserypics that Jimmy tries to get Heloise's attention, not knowing that he already HAS Heloise's attention, seeing that Heloise has had a crush on Jimmy since the show began. Jimmy thought he was gonna tell Heloise he loved her by winning, but Jimmy made a bet with Lucius that if Jimmy won, Lucius had to give everyone a week off, but if Lucius won, Heloise had to work at Misery, Inc. forever and Jimmy had to spend an eternity in the Abyss of Nothingness. This led to Jimmy feeling that if he DID lose the bet, he was never going to tell Heloise how he really feels about her. During the final event, Gia-Robo-War, Jimmy announces that he loves Heloise, pleasing Heloise that she loves someone who also happens to love her. Heloise runs up to Jimmy, who gets out of the robot fighter (which ACTUALLY results in an immediate win... for some reason) and kisses him, telling him that she is in love with him too. With that, Jimmy and Heloise become boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively. Now, their relationship has gone through some bumps, but they managed to get through them: - Jimmy and Heloise nearly broke up after Beezy was too obsessed trying to date Saffi again, and Lucius tries to kill Jimmy, but thankfully Beezy (who just got back with Saffi at the same time, albiet secretly) understood but wasn't happy at the same time, and Lucius stopped trying to kill Jimmy after trying to nuke him (to no avail, as the nuke blew up with Lucius holding it) (All's Fair in Love and Misery). - Jimmy and Heloise broke up, but got back together after Lucius was beaten to a pulp by a giant robot clone of the Heart suit (A Jimmy Two-Shoes Valentine). Friends *Beezy J. Heinous * Heloise (Jimmy's girlfriend as of late Season 3) * Cerbee * Saffi *Randall Peterson Enemies *Lucius Heinous VII * Samy * Jez *Johnny Four-Arms Appearences Games Jimmy Two-Shoes Vs. Miseryville He's one of the 2 playable character of the game. Jimmy Two-Shoes the point and click adventure game He is playable in all five chapters. Spin-Offs Jimmy Two-Shoes:The Original Series He look like his early looks Trivia